Stand By My Side
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Danielle has found the man of her dreams and has helped Eric realize more about his love life, but how well will their lives mesh together? EricxOC story, rated M for lemony goodness!


**Author Note: **Hey guys, I know I probably shouldn't start a new story, considering the fact that I still have to finish Kidnapped By a Viking among many other stories. But this one is actually one I had been working on _before_ I really got into the fanfiction scene. I found it on my computer, touched it up, and here is the Prologue! I hope you enjoy, and when I can I will get the first chapter out.

* * *

I had my mind set on one thing and one thing only that night as I walked into the vampire night club Fangtasia that night. I handed my card over to a blue eyed blonde vampire named Pam who usually handles the door and carding customers; yes, I did my research. My goal tonight was Eric Northman, the head vampire and owner of the club. I had been here once before and everything about him blew me away. A Viking king that I would love to bow down to any day, but the first time I had gone I was too shy to say anything to him; damn. I honestly didn't care if I didn't get any farther than sex and a feeding from him, I just wanted him. I didn't want any form of rejection.

"27? Darling, you look a little young to be 27, might this be a fake ID?"

Pam was smiling, I knew she wasn't being serious as I was a regular; she always hit on me every time I came.

"Maybe it is?" I smiled at her, "The world may never know."

Pam laughed, "Well, have fun in there. Maybe we can have fun later?"

"Thank you, and I am not gonna make any promises."

"Fine then, enjoy your time without me."

"Thank you Pam."

I took my card back and laughed before walking into the club. My heart sped up at the sight of Eric sitting in his chair. He glanced around the club, watching the people dancing and interacting with one another. His long blond hair was straight and looked ever so soft; the suit he was wearing fitted his body in a nice way.

I didn't want to come off as an over eager fang banger, so I made the decision that I would get his attention one way or another. I walked to the bar and ordered a small shot of vodka to take the edge off my nerves. The strong liquid burned slightly as it slipped down my throat, coating my mouth with its intense taste. Once the vodka began to do its job, I stepped away from the bar and moved to take up space on the dance floor. I let the music control my body; I shook my hips with the beat and ran my fingers through my shoulder length platinum blonde hair. A dazzling smile spread across my lips; I felt good. Still smiling, I glanced up at Eric to see that his gaze was following my every movement. My plan had worked out better than anticipated. My heart was racing wildly but I continued to dance, I needed to hold Eric's attention.

"Hey pretty thing, your neck looks awfully bare. Have you been fed off of before?"

A dark haired vampire had approached me, a sly, fanged smile on his lips.

"Now I really don't think that is any of your business."

I smiled back before I danced away from him, closer to where Eric was seated. The dark haired vampire followed me, this time he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"It _will _be my business soon enough."

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I do know I don't want your attention. Let go of me."

Any semblance of a smile had left, now I was glaring at him. I tried to pull away from his grasp but he just tightened his hold. It hurt, but I refused to admit that. The intense eye contact that was being held between us was broken by him. He looked upwards behind me and I could have sworn it was fear that flashed across his face.

"Malcolm, unhand the girl."

"Now, why should I have to?"

I turned and saw Eric standing close behind me, seeing him close up had me shaking in my panties.

"Because I am your Sheriff, and this girl is mine."

If Malcolm had been human, the color would have completely drained from his face. He let go of my arm so fast you would have thought that my skin was laced with silver. The force of him retracting from me so quickly pushed me towards Eric. My heart lurched when he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned on his heel, towing me away from a shocked Malcolm.

Eric walked me to a door in a far off corner of Fangtasia, he took hold of the handle and pulled it open swiftly, leading me into back hallways of the bar; the 'Staff Only' section. I felt somewhat accomplished that I had most definitely grabbed his attention, but yet I still didn't know what was to come. He released his hold on me and let me step back from him. Eric's tall muscular form towered over my own.

"T-thank you. Why did you save me?"

That night coming in I hadn't been sure of myself; I didn't think I would have gotten his attention even if I had flat out offered anything to him.

"Did you not want me to save you? I am sure Malcolm would be quite happy if I took you back out there and gave him permission to do whatever he wishes with you."

"I did want saving, I just don't understand why you saved me. Wouldn't I be seen as just another fangbanger getting what she wants?"

I was trying to logically work out his reasoning.

"Normally you would be, but there is something about you that I like."

He leaned downwards to get closer to me. He sniffed in.

"You smell delicious. I can also tell that your blood is untainted; you have never been fed on. I can't say I have seen such a beautiful human come into this bar untouched by other vampires."

I couldn't help the blush that took to my cheeks. I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to wrap me around his finger, but it sounded sincere.

"That blush arouses the hunger in me even more so. What is your name human?"

"Danielle, my name is Danielle."

He simply nodded.

"What brought you to Fangtasia, _Danielle_?"

I grew wet at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue in his smooth voice.

"Actually, I came to see you. I know that sounds typical, but how could I resist myself?"

I tried to be confident. My eyes grazed his muscular abdomen, the black tank top he wore not failing to show off every toned muscle. He chuckled lightly at the compliment. It relaxed me to see him peek out of the cold outer shell he had on for show.

"Typical that is. Tell me though, what makes you different from the rest of the customers that walk through the door every night?"

"You said it yourself. I have never been fed on by another vampire, and I guess I smell wonderful."

"I'm listening, carry on."

"And, I am open for anything."

"Is that so?"

I nodded.

"In that case, why don't you step into my office with me for a moment?"

I walked into the room he was indicating with his hand. He followed behind me and closed the door. I heard the click from the door locking, then footsteps as he passed around me. He took a seat in the large chair beyond his desk, beckoning me over to him.

My tight black dress slipped further up my thighs as Eric pulled me onto him, spreading my legs so I was straddling him. A hand cupped the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. I held Eric's face in my hands as he ravaged my lips with his own. His tongue invaded my mouth, and he explored my mouth with swift expertise. I moaned at the feeling of his fangs slipping against my tongue that was twisted around his. Eric's hands melted my skin wherever they touched. Shivers ran down my back with his fingers and the zipper of my dress. The light fabric silently slithered down my body; my bare perky breasts now exposed before him. They rose and fall with each of my deep breathes, moving so close to him; then moving away slightly. He looked up to my eyes as he began to knead my breasts with his lips and tongue. The soft moans coming from me became more frequent. I grew impatient with the slow pace he was going at. I wanted him more than anything at this point; I could feel it with every movement. This need took control of me and pushed me to grind myself into his manhood through the layers of clothing. When I did this, his reaction was immediate. He lifted me off of him, dress slipping completely off my body, and threw me against the desk. I imagined I would be bruised by the man handling I was getting, but that was irrelevant right now.

My thong found its way to the floor with blinding speed. If possible, seeing him standing over me panting; fangs extended, turned me on even more. He slowly pulled his jacket off, throwing it on the chair. He unbuttoned his formal shirt and dragged it down his shoulders. Not once breaking the seductive eye contact we held. My gaze followed his adept hands down to his pants, the bulge in them so evident. I shook eagerly for him, I had waited for this for so long and now it was happening. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop, releasing his throbbing erection. He leaned over me and pressed his cold hands into me, kneading my burning skin so sweetly. He kissed my neck with feather light touches. My breath hitched when he took my hips in his large hands and held me down, just so that he could plunge himself deep into me.

Eric picked up a quick pace; one that no human man could keep up with. I almost couldn't handle how wonderful everything felt. My body was trembling against his and sweat was rolling off of my body. As my first orgasm took over my body the sound of my screams caused the sound of skin coming in contact with skin to waft into the background. I felt him slow. A low growl came from Eric as his whole body tensed up with his own release. I opened my eyes once I began to come down off of my orgasmic high. I was panting rapidly along with my quick pulse and my heart that was pounding away in my chest. Eric's fangs were fully extended, making me even more aware of the blood coursing through my veins. I knew he could smell it, he himself had said before that it smelled delightful. He was now so gentle with me; quite different from the assault he had just committed to my body. He traced a hand from my hip, up my belly, over my breasts, and straight to my neck. He stroked my throbbing jugular vein with his thumb,

"Shall I sink my fangs into you here…" His other hand left my hip and moved to my inner thigh, "Or here?"

The perverted, horny part of me wanted him to suck my blood from my inner thigh. But my romantic side longed for eroticism of having his body pressed into me as he drew my blood from my neck. My romantic side took hold of the reins, and I tilted my neck back for him. He grinned, and in one swift motion I was in his arms and his sharp fangs were piercing the soft skin of my neck.

I hissed at the initial stinging sensation his fangs elicited. I had wanted this, now I had to stick through it. Soon, as I continued to focus on the feeling, it became intriguing. Pleasurable. It felt as though I were pouring my entire being out to him; with Eric gladly taking it. Everything about it was erotic, and I could now see why fang bangers would get addicted to it. I closed my eyes, letting myself be swept away with the glorious sensations he was causing.

An involuntary whimper escaped my lips when he pulled his fangs from me and severed the tie between us. He pulled away just enough for me to see his face. Eric's mouth had blood, my blood, all around his lips and running down the corners. He looked me straight in the eye as he wiped the blood from his mouth and licked it off his hands, successfully sending more shivers running down my spine.

"You taste even better than you smell."

His voice was husky. More shivers ran down my back.

"Thank you…" I needed to say more, "Uhm, thank you for saving me too… And thanks for a good night."

Why was I at such a loss for words? Was my brain unable to cope with the sudden loss of blood?

"Of course."

He stepped back, and reached down to pull up his pants. I watched him buckle them, before I snapped back into semi-conscious thought and stood up from the desk. I grabbed my dress from the ground and slipped into it. Eric was already zipping up the dress for me before I had opened my mouth to ask.

"Thanks, again." I said softly.

"It really is such a shame to see you getting dressed so soon, but dawn is approaching. You're welcome."

Wow. Where had the time gone? As I was grabbing my thong from the floor, Eric spoke again.

"Danielle." He waited for me to look at him, "I do expect to see you here again tomorrow night."

I grinned,

"Alright I think I can manage that." I winked at him and he responded with a quick smirk.


End file.
